The present invention relates to a new and distinct Distylium plant, botanically known as Distylium myricoides and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘sPg-3-007’.
The new Distylium plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Distylium myricoides, not patented. The new Distylium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant from within a population of plants of the unnamed proprietary selection in a controlled nursery environment in North Augusta, S.C. in June, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Distylium plant by semi-hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in North August, S.C. since June, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Distylium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.